Mobile networks that facilitate transfer of information at broadband rates continue to be developed and deployed. Such networks may be colloquially referred to herein as broadband wireless access (BWA) networks. A variety of different device types may be used in broadband wireless technologies. Such devices may include, for example, personal computers, handheld devices, and other consumer electronics such as music players, digital cameras, etc., that are configured to communicate over the wireless broadband networks.
Some communication systems, such as, for example, closed loop multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) systems may utilize codebooks designed for base stations having linear arrays of antennas (e.g., up to eight antennas per base station) to facilitate link establishment procedures. New codebook designs and schemes may be needed for emerging antenna configurations that are non-linear and/or include larger numbers of antennas.